


Art for "The sky is no man's land"

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic "The sky is no man's land" by SkadizzleRoss. Featuring Dean, Sam and Castiel. </p><p>Fic summary: AU set 2006 (season 2). The Winchester brothers are no-name hunters caught up in a losing war against the Horde. That is, until Dean fishes a half-dead tax accountant out of a pile of charred demons in Nowhere, Nebraska. A tax accountant that claims he’s an angel, and offers them the knowledge they need to kill demons – if they’ll help him hunt a traitor in the angels’ ranks. This is the tale of two hunters and a wayward angel smack in the middle of the eons-old battle between the angels of Heaven and those who chose to Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The sky is no man's land"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Art for "The sky is no man's land"  
> Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, others  
> Rating: PG  
> Technique: Digital painting  
> Warnings: Spoilers for the fic (sort of)

**A/N:** This piece is my contribution to the Supernatural and J2 Big Bang challenge 2014. It is based on the fic [**The sky is no man's land**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2010618/chapters/4358880) by [**SkadizzleRoss**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadizzleRoss/pseuds/SkadizzleRoss). It's a great story. Go read it now .  
  
 **Fic summary:** AU, set 2006 (season 2). The Winchester brothers are no-name hunters caught up in a losing war against the Horde. That is, until Dean fishes a half-dead tax accountant out of a pile of charred demons in Nowhere, Nebraska. A tax accountant that claims he’s an angel, and offers them the knowledge they need to kill demons – if they’ll help him hunt a traitor in the angels’ ranks. This is the tale of two hunters and a wayward angel smack in the middle of the eons-old battle between the angels of Heaven and those who chose to Fall.

You can read the fic **[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2010618/chapters/4358880)**

  
An now, the art ... for full size click on the images.

_**Cover** _

 

[ ](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/204/7/5/art_for_the_sky_is_no_man_s_land_by_navi1088-d7rzopw.png)

 

_**Part dividers** _

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vandlp1088/65386299/11718/11718_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
